


Goodbye Emma Swan

by NovaeLee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaeLee/pseuds/NovaeLee
Summary: POST 3x05 ONE-SHOT A little drabble I wrote after watching "Good Form" and spending too much time on tumblr.





	

**SLAP**

The sound echoed in the jungle of Nerverland, the sound of anger from Emma Swan's hand to Captain Hook's face.

"You knew ?!" she yelled.

Pan had come by after Neal's return to drop off this little bomb of Hook knowing that Neal was alive. He then disapeared and Emma let her wrath explode on Hook's chest.

"Why ? Why didn't you tell me !?"

_Because I wanted to hold on to the little of hope and hapiness you gave me_

Hook thought,the ghost of her lips on his. But seeing the pain and anger in her eyes he said:

"What can I say. Pirate."

It took all his strengh to say those words and as she turned around to go back to her family, he hid his pain and brushed her arm slightly without her noticing. Feeling her skin one last time.

When all were asleep, Killian stoop up and left the camp driven by his thoughts, not really knowing where to go. It was over, he thought, she'll never see his a good man, a changed man again. The little spark of hope she created died as he walked through the jungle. He kept thinking of dying, his heart already broken into thousands of pieces could not handle to see her in another's arms. He thought of going to Pan and ask for his death. But knowing the devilish boy, he would never grant him such a wish. He fought of using dreamshade, for a painful and slow death, for all the wrong he did.

_That is all I deserve_

He climbed the Dead Man's pit. When he reached the top he cut a vine of the deadly poison and waited a bit. He chose. He chose to end his life for Emma's to be happy. For her to have a family, a happy ending. He sat on the ground against a boulder, and planted the plant on his arm. He winced at the pain, then took his flask and drank out of it. The flask that Emma had drank in, her lips touched it. He closed his eyes to the memory of her kissing him, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You bested me. Goodbye Emma Swan."


End file.
